


Seeing Red

by jaekayelle



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-14
Updated: 2003-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: Mal pushes too far to bring out a side of Simon that excites him.





	Seeing Red

 

Seeing Red

## Seeing Red

### by Jae Kayelle

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, Tim Minear and Mutant Enemy own the characters. No copyright infringement intended. No profits made from this work of fiction. 

Spoilers: none. 

Note: Wildcat!Simon first made an appearance in Irrational. It's not necessary to read that one first; I just wanted to get Simon's new nickname out in public. ;-) 

  * This is for Juli for putting up with my whining and assorted and confusing moods, and for all her encouragement, and to my Muse for not deserting me. 



The whole time Mal was flirting with the cute guy who had hired them, he had one eye on Simon to gauge his reaction. To his disappointment he saw that his lover was ignoring him. Frowning, Mal took Trace Sanders by the arm and led him a short distance closer to where the rest of the crew had congregated near the corral - just to make sure Simon could see them. Trace owned twenty head of cattle Serenity he wanted transported to Ekara, and he and Mal had just reached an agreement on the price. Throughout the bargaining process Trace had sent Mal all kinds of signals to let him know he was interested in a more personal kind of transaction. Mal had to admit Trace was one sexy man with his honey blond hair, bright blue eyes and devastating smile, but Simon was the only man for him. 

Mal deliberately manoeuvred Trace up against the wooden slats of the corral and leaned in close, making sure he could still keep Simon within his sights. Resting one hand on the fence next to Trace's head, Mal set his gaze on the intriguing blue eyes. If he hadn't been completely in love with Simon he could go for this pretty boy. 

"Mal." 

"Hmm?" 

Trace tilted his head causing his thick, soft hair to brush the inside of Mal's wrist. Nice. Not as silky or as soft as Simon's shiny dark locks but very nice. 

"Mal." 

"Yeah?" he answered distractedly. 

"I'm not sure I appreciate being used as a pawn if you're trying to make your boyfriend jealous." 

The good manners Mal's momma had patiently instilled in him as a child finally surfaced. He stepped back feeling like scum for exploiting Trace, who had been nothing but polite and gracious to him and the crew since they set down on Kodar. 

Running his hand over the back of his head, Mal apologized. "God, Trace. I'm sorry. That's exactly what I was doing." 

Leaning back against the fence, Trace bestowed that heart-stopping smile on Mal. 

"It's okay. I gotta admit I like flirting with you, but if nothing is going to come of it it's not much fun for me. On the other hand, if you want to take this a step further I'd be happy to accommodate you." 

Mal studied the pretty face. "Uh, Trace," he began uncertainly, "I love Simon. I was just trying to get a rise out of him." 

"He's the jealous type, eh?" 

"When he's actually paying attention, yeah." Mal shot another annoyed look in the good doctor's direction, but Simon was deep in conversation with Jayne, Zoe and Wash. He could talk to them any time, why now? 

"So, what? He gets you worked up when he gets possessive?" 

Switching his annoyance to Trace, Mal replied, "That's my business as well as his." 

Holding up both hands in mock surrender, Trace said, "Whoa, big guy. I only wanted to make a suggestion that will help you get what you want." 

"Go on," Mal said cautiously. 

"How about you and I really go at the flirting and see what happens?" 

"What do you get out of it?" 

Trace shrugged. "Maybe some kissing and a little hands on action. Just a grope here and there," he added when Mal's stare turned cold. 

"I haven't cheated on Simon since we got together and I'm not about to start. When we were on Harvest's Moon, a couple of people came on to me and I flirted back with them but I never even touched them. Kissing and feeling you up might be going too far. Hell, I know it's too much." But he remembered the fury of his lover when his jealous nature was aroused. It was a livid passion that had led to some very hot sex, standing up and almost fully clothed in the cargo bay of Serenity with the possibility of someone seeing them. He wouldn't mind experiencing some of that again. 

"What exactly did you have in mind?" he asked Trace and took note of the barely repressed smirk on the other man's lovely face. 

"Oh, just this." Trace leaned in and brushed his lips against Mal's. They were warm but oddly unfamiliar. Mal was used to kissing Simon and no one else. Hell, he hadn't kissed anyone in far too long before the first time he kissed Simon, so it was doubly weird to allow another man this intimacy. Actually, he reminded himself, he wasn't kissing Trace. He was just standing there letting the rancher do all the work. Hopefully to Simon it would look like more than that. At least he thought he hoped that. 

Second and third thoughts crowded his mind and he was just about to call a halt to the proceedings when Trace stuck his hand between Mal's legs and squeezed his balls. Mal yelped and jumped back reflexively, instantly hating reacting like a virgin who had never been touched. Trace persisted, wrapping both arms around Mal and holding tight, wantonly pushing his body against Mal's. Putting his hands on Trace's chest to push him away, Mal bunched the muscles in his arms, readying himself for one good shove when someone grabbed him from behind. 

Mal didn't need to look to know that it was Simon but let his lover drag him away anyway. The hurt expression on Simon's face made Mal feel ashamed. He did not get a chance to apologize or explain before Simon launched himself past Mal, talon-like fingers aiming for Trace's throat. He actually had his hands around Trace's neck when Mal reacted and pulled him off. 

His sweet, prissy lover was turning the air blue swearing in Chinese, words Mal hadn't heard in years even in the trenches during the war. He didn't know Simon knew how to swear like that. And then Simon turned to him. Mal held his ground. 

"You bastard," Simon said in a low, deadly calm voice and marched away. 

Mal glared at Trace, his hands shaking as he detached from his belt the pouch filled with coins. It was the advance partial payment for the job. He grabbed Trace's hand and dumped the money into the other man's palm. 

"Here. Deal's off." 

Trace stared at him in disbelief. "I can always find someone to haul my cattle, but by the look of your boat you need this job." 

"That could be, but I'm not sacrificing the one good thing in my life for a few coin." Mal turned and ran after Simon. He had already lost sight of him, though, so all he could do was go as far as the end of the corral and stare around looking for a clue as to which direction his lover had stalked off in. 

"Sir?" Zoe walked up beside him. "He went into the brush." 

Mal looked at where Zoe was pointing and nodded. "Thanks." 

# 

"Simon?" he called in a slightly raised voice. No answer. Mal sighed and beat back another branch. He had been wandering through the thicket for a few minutes. The vegetation was getting denser the farther in he went. He just hoped there weren't any large carnivores around with a taste for tender young doctor. Simon had a knack for finding trouble. "Simon!" he yelled, more than a bit of disquiet in his voice. 

"Over here." 

Mal twisted around to see his lover leaning against a tree just on the edge of a clearing but standing in leafy shadows. His arms were folded across his chest, lips all pouty and petulant to match his sulky tone. Breathing a sigh of relief that Simon was all right, Mal walked over to him. 

"Sweetheart," he began. 

"Don't you "sweetheart" me. How dare you kiss a total stranger? You let him grope you. Your balls are not for anyone's hands to grab except mine." 

Amused despite his lingering anxiety, Mal asked, "Not even my hands?" 

That only inflamed Simon. "Bastard!" He turned to leave. 

Mal caught up to him this time before he could get very far and spun him around so hard Simon slammed up against his chest. The doctor's fists came up between them as if to ward Mal off. Mal hung on tighter. 

"Listen to me!" 

"Fuck off!" 

"Listen!" 

"Leave me alone!" Simon delivered the command with a kick to Mal's shin. 

"Ow! I thought doctors took an oath to heal not to hurt." 

"You. Hurt. Me." Simon's hazel eyes were all pupil, black with rage. 

"I'm sorry, baby. I admit I was trying to make you jealous. Guess I went too far or else Trace did." 

Simon went still, his face and body suddenly calm. Mal watched him warily. 

"Oh, really? You were trying to make me jealous? I do not appreciate being used that way. You get your little kicks out of watching me lose my temper and then we have angry sex. Don't deny that it makes you hot when I get mad." 

"You know me too well." Mal felt worse now. 

"Apparently not." 

Now Simon was just being pissy. 

"I apologized. What more do you want?" 

"From you, not a thing." It had a ring of finality to it. 

Mal's heart pounded in fear. There wasn't much that could scare him anymore but the thought of losing Simon nearly made him panic. 

"You don't mean what I think you're sayin'?" 

Simon's nose poked up in the air a notch. "I want respect from my lovers. These games you keep playing are demeaning to me." 

Mal's gut twisted at the snooty tone. He used to find it amusing when his Core-bred lover got all haughty on him but right now, finding it used against him like a weapon, he failed to see the humour in it. 

"Wait a minute. What do you mean by your "lovers"? You got more than one?" 

"Not at the moment." 

Under Mal's genuinely angry stare Simon grew defensive. 

"It's beside the point anyway," the dark-haired doctor continued, his voice rising. "I wasn't the one cheating in our relationship." 

"Whaddya mean? I wasn't cheating. Trace was kissing me and I was just standing there." 

"Standing there and letting him do it!" Simon practically vibrated with rage. 

Mal didn't see the punch coming but he certainly felt it when Simon's fist struck his chin. He rocked backwards, staggering a few steps before regaining his balance. He put a hand to his chin having a hard time believing Simon had hit him. Simon wasn't exactly a pacifist but he had never hit him before either. 

"What the hell?" Before he had a chance to completely assimilate the incongruity Simon hit him again. The second punch was to his solar plexus and wasn't nearly as strong as the first one. In fact, Mal gathered his wits enough to realize that Simon looked frightened. But then his lover launched himself off his feet, practically flying toward Mal and they both crashed to the ground. 

Mal tried to grab Simon's wrists to hold him at bay but the younger man was as slippery as a greased pig and squirmed wildly on top of him. Having Simon writhing against him was bringing the lower half of his body out of stunned disbelief and into a full-on state of enthusiasm. Mal found himself arching upwards seeking more friction for his growing erection. 

Simon started thrusting back, his teeth gritted and his eyes still black with anger. 

"I thought we had a deal. No more flirting with anyone - just each other." 

Mal stopped moving. They had said that. He released his lover's wrists and lay back on the grass with his arms out to his sides. Simon fell forward onto Mal's chest and hauled himself up to a sitting position, his knees straddling Mal's hips. 

"You forgot, didn't you? I cannot believe you!" He sprang to his feet and stood over Mal who continued to lie prone. "You fucking forgot! Did you also forget that you're supposed to be in love with me?" 

"I'm sorry. I did forget about our deal. It was...I just like seeing you all hot and bothered." 

Simon remained where he was a moment, glaring daggers at Mal, before stepping over him his intent clearly was to walk away. Mal sat up very quickly and made a grab for Simon's ankle, his fingers closed on the pant leg before Simon danced out of reach and took off at a run for the clearing. 

Mal got up and chased after him, his longer legs eating up a lot of ground and allowing him to catch up. He tackled Simon around the waist and they both fell forward into the bright sunlight of the clearing. They landed in soft grasses, the sweet scent drifting into Mal's nostrils even as he and Simon slammed into the hard earth under the grassy carpet. His breath left his body momentarily. Simon lay still under him, his body heaving from the exertion, and then he suddenly wriggled out from underneath. Mal made a grab for his ankle again but missed this time. Simon scrambled to his feet and took off deeper into the small meadow. 

Mal heaved himself vertical and ran after him. He quickly caught up and tackled his lover again. Once more they toppled to the ground in an ungainly heap, Simon's elbow digging into Mal's gut. Mal rolled off and lay on his back, too winded to care if Simon got away yet again. His eyes closed under the unrelenting brightness of the sun and he threw his arm across his face as added protection. He was sweaty and sticky and the midday heat was really quite strong. If Simon wanted so badly to get away from him he could go. He had to go back to Serenity sooner or later because he wouldn't leave River. The ship was Mal's territory. He would corner Simon and then they could talk. Right now his beautiful, precious lover could go to hell. 

He felt the shadow fall across him, the marginal coolness of it helping a tiny bit to shelter him from the heat, and he peered out from under his arm. Simon was leaning over him an expression of deep concern on his lovely face. 

"Mal, are you all right?" 

He nodded. "Yeah." 

Simon leaned down and kissed him softly. Mal lifted his head a bit to meet and deepen the kiss, not realizing until then how much he needed this. He slid one hand around the back of Simon's head to pull him closer. They continued like that for a few minutes, just kissing. When they broke apart Simon sat back on his haunches and gazed down at him. Mal lay there soaking up the love that was radiating from his gorgeous partner. 

"Hey," he said quietly. 

Simon smiled. 

Mal thought about their earlier behaviour and laughed to himself. "My wildcat." 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"I got what I asked for, only I keep forgetting that my beautiful lover has this possessive wildcat lurking under the surface. He's kinda hard to handle without me getting clawed to pieces. Hell, forget possessive, you're just possessed by the real thing. My Simon is a fierce and predatory creature." 

Simon's hair slipped down and fell into his eyes. He scowled out from under it at Mal. His hands roamed restlessly on his thighs. 

"I'm not sure I like that description." There was a certain light in the back of his eyes, however, that made a lie out of that statement. 

Mal lifted his hand in invitation. 

"C'mere." 

Simon dissolved into his embrace as he sprawled all over Mal. Passion quickly burst between them again like a solar flare, and searching kisses turned more ardent. Mal rubbed his hands up and down Simon's back and then tugged the white shirt free from the waistband of the black pants. His hand stole underneath the silk to find the much preferred silk of Simon's skin. The heat from his lover's body spread through Mal's palm and up his arm. Simon squirmed impatiently, demanding with actions rather than words that Mal get on with it. Mal knew that meant Simon wanted more contact, harder touches and strokes. He gave him what he craved because Mal needed it, too. 

"Mal..." Simon practically crooned the name even as his tongue delved deeper into Mal's mouth. He thrust his hips down, grinding his pelvis and his erection against the length of steel in Mal's pants. 

"I need you, baby." Mal's fingers were busy undoing buttons and shoving Simon's vest off his shoulders. By now he could do this without conscious thought or planning and Simon was equally as adept. They were quickly bared to the summer sun and hadn't parted from each other for more than a few seconds. The light breeze played across their skin with pleasing caresses. Mal knew exactly how to add to the touches of Nature in ways that would drive Simon wild. 

While Simon was bucking against him, Mal's right hand stole around to cup Simon's buttocks. Then he sneaked his left in between their bodies to grasp the hot velvety cock currently thumping against his thigh. He stretched his fingers to include his own arousal in the grip and began pumping them together. 

Simon groaned and it was especially loud because he was licking Mal's ear at the time. 

"More. I need...more!" Simon flipped over onto his back, somehow winding his legs around Mal's waist and taking him over, too. "I want you in me, Mal!" 

"You're always so damned tight, baby. If we keep doing this without lube you're gonna get tore up. I don't want to hurt you." 

"It'll be okay. I promise. Please fuck me. Please?" 

Mal never could deny Simon anything and when it was something he wanted, too, it was doubly hard to resist. 

"Pull your legs up closer to your chest." He started to wet his fingers but offered them to Simon instead. The hazel gaze regarding him was still dark but no longer filled with anger. Instead the gold flecks scattered through them sparkled with love and desire. The young man sucked on two of Mal's fingers, thoroughly wetting them. When Simon let the digits slide from his mouth Mal just laid there staring mindlessly, and was so aroused he felt he would come immediately if Simon so much as breathed harder. He managed to hold himself together, though, and slipped both fingers inside Simon's body, scissoring them as quickly as he dared to open up the entrance. They were both so close. He knew the signs as his partner moved restlessly under him. 

"I love you," he told Simon. 

"Love you, to-oo!" Simon screamed the last word because Mal had entered him at last. Then Mal leaned down and swallowed the last of the scream with a consuming kiss. 

Their coupling was frenzied and fast. Mal wanted it to last longer but all of the fighting had served as foreplay and they were both so close to bursting. Ribbons of semen shot against his belly as Simon climaxed with a prolonged yell. It set off Mal's orgasm and he came hard and deep inside the furnace named Simon. 

They lay in a tangled, sweaty heap, silence falling comfortably between them. Simon slowly let his legs fall to the ground. Mal laid his head on Simon's shoulder and closed his eyes. He was close to drifting off with his lover petting his hair with slow, loving strokes. 

"Mal?" 

"Yeah, babe?" he murmured in response. 

"About Trace..." 

Mal had to take a moment to recall who Trace was. Oh yeah. "What about him?" 

"I kind of got him to set you up." 

Lifting his head, Mal looked at his lover. "What?" 

"I asked him to flirt with you if you didn't hit on him first." Simon gazed back at him steadily enough, but there was a hint of worry in his eyes. 

"Why did you do that?" Mal asked evenly. 

"So I'd have a reason to, um, turn into the, uh, wildcat you like so much." The last half of that sentence was uttered so quietly Mal had to strain to hear it. 

He remained silent for a little while longer. 

"Mal? Honey? Are you mad, sweetie?" 

Mal pulled at a tuft of grass until the blades ripped free, but he still did not say anything. He also kept his head down to hide the smile that kept cropping up. 

"I'm sorry I punched you." Simon kept talking. He was quite close to babbling. "I guess I got carried away." 

Mal let the grass blades drift through his fingers to fall gently onto Simon's chest. He watched the hazel eyes follow their descent, and then Simon's gaze shot back up as he realized Mal wasn't angry with him. His relief was palpable as a heartfelt sigh eased out. He shoved his fingers into Mal's hair and stroked the scalp. Mal pushed his head into the massage and closed his eyes again. 

"So, we're okay?" 

"I don't know about you," Mal said languidly, "but I feel great." 

Simon swatted him on the shoulder, generating a lazy chuckle out of Mal. 

"That's not what I meant and you know it." But Simon's tone indicated that he had read between the lines and learned that everything was indeed all right. 

Mal wound his arms around Simon's waist and pressed his face into the hollow between his lover's neck and shoulder. He wriggled around a bit to get more comfortable and let the insistent drowsiness take over. He fell asleep with Simon's steady heartbeat under his ear. 

# 

They slept for a few hours and woke up in much the same positions they had fallen asleep in. When they moved to get up Simon hissed a little and his hand involuntarily went to rest on his ass. 

Mal noticed and asked, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" 

"I'm a little sore. I'll be all right. We just won't be able to do that again for a day or two." 

Mal kissed him gently on the mouth. "I guess I got carried away, too." 

Simon smiled happily in response and Mal's heart swelled at his great fortune in having such a beautiful and giving lover. He turned away to find his pants and heard a stifled laugh behind him. He looked over his shoulder. 

"What's so funny?" 

Simon's eyes were fixed on a spot lower than Mal's face and he wasn't bothering to hide his amusement. 

"It looks like I'm not the only one who's going to be sore tonight." 

Mal twisted around so that he could see what Simon meant. He got a glimpse of his own butt. He reached back and tentatively touched it. There was a lot of heat radiating from his reddened skin. His fingertips left a white imprint in the sunburn and it hurt. But he put aside his discomfort to kiss Simon again. 

"It was worth it." He pulled back and muttered, "Guess I better see if Trace is still willing to let us haul his cattle." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I gave him back the money. Told him no price was worth losing you." 

Simon visibly melted. 

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" he asked, wearing a soppy smile. 

"Maybe a time or two," Mal grinned. "You can say it as often as you like and I'll just say it back to you." 

"Come on," Simon urged. "Let's go round up them doggies." 

Surprised, Mal burst out laughing. "Where did you learn that?" 

"You talk in your sleep, my love." They finished dressing and Simon told him, "When we get back to the ship I've got some lotion that will soothe that burn." 

"You promise to put it on me?" 

"Of course. No one else." 

# end


End file.
